A Different Path
by alyssialui
Summary: Hermione and the gang are lost in the woods. Ronmione fluff!


_A/N: Hermione and the gang are lost in the woods. Ronmione fluff! RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: Candyfloss**_

_****Represent That Character! Challenge II****_

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure we're lost," Hermione said tiredly. She, Harry, Ron and Ginny had decided to take a lovely hike. The lovely hike had turned into a 3 hour walk through painful bushes and over tall rocks. Hermione swiped a hand across her forehead and said, "Maybe we should just go home, guys."<p>

"No!" Ron practically shouted. He waved the map before her face frantically. "We're this close to the spot, I can feel it. Come on, Hermione. Just a bit further."

Hermione was breathing heavily, not used to such physical activity. The others were all fit, Ginny was a Quidditch player, but all Hermione did was sit at a desk and sign documents. "How much further?"

Ron stammered a bit, stuck his head low to the map and then pointed to their right, "Not that far," before walking away briskly. The girls gave Harry a strange look, to which he just shrugged before following his friend.

They walked for about 30 minutes, Hermione complaining the whole way and Ron reassuring them all that they were going the right way. The sky was growing increasingly darker, though they weren't paying much attention until there was a flash in the distance. A few seconds later, there was a crash above their heads and Ginny screamed, rushing up to hold Harry's hand. He chuckled but brought her into his chest, "Don't fret, Gin. It's just thunder." She laughed nervously, but then thunder crashed again and she hid her face into Harry's chest once more.

Hermione walked up and grabbed Ron's hand, "It's going to rain, Ron. Maybe we should just come back another time-"

"No!" Ron shouted, and then cleared his throat. "Please, Hermione, just a bit further. I know it's around here somewhere."

Hermione was about to say something when they were a drop of wetness on her nose. Large fat drops of water fell from the sky, first in a light drizzle but quickly picking up. The group ran until they came to a small covered area behind a large rock.

Harry and Ginny sat on the floor nuzzled into each other and enjoying the cosy, cool feeling of the air and the fresh smell of the rain. Hermione instead was furious. She wrung the water out of her hair and said, "I knew we should have gone home, Ron. I don't know why you were so hellbent on coming up here."

Ron blushed and said, "It's just a little rain, Hermione. No need to-"

"A little rain? It's a thunderstorm!" Hermione shouted, her voice slightly echoing off the rock but then being muffled by the trees around them. As if on cue, there was another flash and then the roll of thunder following soon after.

Hermione turned and threw her hands into the air, "I don't know about you guys but I'm going home. Whatever we came up here to do or see is all wet now anyways."

She was about to walk over to the resting couple when there was a hand on her wrist. "Wait!" Ron turned her to look at him and he sighed, "Hermione, I wanted to take you up here because I had everything planned out. Harry and I had found this spot some days ago and we set up a sweet romantic thing for the two of you, to show our girls how much they mean to us. Now Harry isn't that worried. He knows whatever he does, Ginny won't mind. He could give her a rock on the ground and she'd swoon. But you, you need more than just a rock. You need the world and I want to give it to you, but it's kinda of hard because the world is a big place. So I wanted to give you this: the best view in the world, a picnic by the lake and the fresh mountain air. But instead you got rain and wet hair."

Hermione could feel the blush climbing up her face as she watched Ron rummage through his pocket before pulling out a small box. "I was going to give you this at the end of the day, as we watched the night fall and the stars start to come out." He opened the box and presented to her to most beautiful teardrop earrings she had ever seen.

There were tears in her eyes as she threw arms around his neck and kissed him soundly, the earring box almost falling out of his hand before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away and said, "Ron, that's the sweetest thing you've ever done, even if technically we didn't get to do it. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time when you were only trying to surprise me."

He chuckled, "Well you didn't know. That's part of why it was a surprise."

She laughed and said, "And you didn't have to go out of your way either. I wouldn't have minded just a quiet day at home."

He kissed her nose and said, "I know, but I wanted to show you how special you are and that I'd do anything to make you happy."

She smiled at him and said, "Well, mission accomplished."


End file.
